My life in front my eyes
by EternalReader15
Summary: Cuando tenía 11 me dijeron que cuando vas a morir la vida pasa frente a tus ojos. Tus actos buenos y tus actos malos. Y déjenme decirles que antes de morir, yo vi la mia.\\ Esta historia participa en el reto "pidiendo teselas" del foro "el diente de león." Regalo para Nina Berry. (OoC)
1. Prologo

**Regalo para Nina Berry (¡espero que te guste!)**

**Esta historia participa en el Reto "pidiendo teselas" del foro "El diente de León"**

**Me disculpo si en alguna parte se pierden, a veces pierdo el hilo de la historia cuando me emociono ;) ****si es el caso por favor nada de criticas feas.**

**Personajes de Suzanne Collins**

-o-

Prologo

La muerte estaba cerca, podía sentirla, pero mi mente no estaba preocupada en la lucha en la que estaba metido. Mi mente y mi corazón estaban en el trece… con Annie.  
>Todas la promesas que le hice.<br>Todas las que le prometí hacerle.

Volver fue una de ellas.

Y debería preocuparme, debería estar luchando con más ganas.  
>Pero Katniss está a salvo.<br>Ella podrá cuidar de Annie.

Ella estaría a salvo

Tendrán un nuevo mundo, con más opciones, más libertad,… menos muerte.  
>Si muero ahora no será en vano, si muero ahora será salvando al resto del equipo.<p>

Y aunque quiero volver, mucho tiempo atrás aprendí sobre las prioridades, y ellos lo son.

El primer golpe me da en el hombro, no sé si es golpe ¿quién sabe cómo golpeen los mutos?  
>Corro. Ya he llegado a la escalera.<p>

Todos están ahí.  
>Todos están a salvo.<p>

Debo evitar que los atrapen.

Vuelvo a la pelea, y luego de un rato se… que el golpe final se acerca

O aunque sea, sé que es mi final.

La muerte me espera. Esta tan cerca y… de pronto todo para.

Cuando tenía 11 me dijeron que cuando vas a morir la vida pasa frente a sus ojos. Tus actos buenos y tus actos malos.

Y déjenme decirles que antes de morir, yo veo la mia…

Les gusto? El siguiente capitulo ya son los recuerdo de la vida de Finnick. De cualquier manera ojala le halla gustado.

PD: Ola Nina, ojala te guste! ;)


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Regalo para Nina Berry :3**

**Esta historia participa en el Reto "pidiendo teselas" del foro "El diente de León"**

**Me disculpo si en alguna parte se pierden, a veces pierdo el hilo de la historia cuando me emociono ;) ****si es el caso por favor nada de críticas feas.**

**Personajes de Suzanne Collins**

_-o-_

**Capítulo 1**

_Nudo, jala, une, nudo, une, separa, nudo… ¡no! Así no es…_

_Vamos recuerda, ¿como decía el libro?_

_Nudo, jala, une, trenza, nudo. _¡Eso! Ya casi estaba, ya casi completaba la…

**-¡Finnick!**

¡Rayos! Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta diez. En este momento no necesitaba que Noah estuvier…

**-¡Finnick! ¡A comer**! –Solo ignóralo y se ira, solo ignóralo y se ira. Me puse a repetir eso como un mantra. Odiaba cuando me interrumpían.

_¡Continua!Me recordé._

Okay, ¿Dónde me quede? Así…

_Cuerda, nudo, jala, une, trenz…_

**-¡Finnick! ¡Es hora de comer!**

_Sigue_

_Separa, jala, cuerda, nudo, cuerda, une, trenza._

¡Listo! Unos pasos más y completaría la red. Seguí moviendo mis dedos con agilidad. Ahora solo faltaba trenzar y probarla, luego podría mostrársela a mi papá. Estaba seguro de que si le mostraba que podía ayudar por aquí ya no me mandaría a La academia. A diferencia de otros niños yo no "sueño" con ir. No tengo ganas de aprender a pelear y tengo menos ganas de separarme por meses de mi papa y, aunque nunca lo diré en voz alta, de mi molesto hermanito Noah.

_Concentración_ Me repito.

Vuelvo a mi trabajo esperando que Noah halla captado la indirecta y ya no vuelva a molestar, pero, el justo elige ese momento para ponerse a zarandear mi hombro.

**-¡Fi-nni-ck!** –_Ignóralo_. **-¡Fi-nni-ck!** –_Ya se cansara_. – **¡F-i-n-n-i-ck!** – Ahora me golpea en el hombro cada que dice mi nombre. **-¡Finnick**! – Golpe **-¡Finnick!** –Golpe - **¡Finni… -**_Hasta ahí._

**-¡Un bendito nudo! Es lo único que pido ¡Un bendito nudo!** –Grite parándome de golpe.

Por un momento Noah parece sorprendido, pero luego, sonríe y me da un empujón amistoso antes de correr y gritar:

**-La comida esta lista** – ¿Creo que ya lo dije no? De cualquier manera lo repetiré: mi pequeño MOLESTOSO hermanito. Recojo mi red, la cual se cayó cuando me levante para gritarle a Noah. Termino el último nudo que une la red con un gancho que evita que los peces u otros animales marinos escapen y la doblo.

Ya he intentado de todo, empezando por rogar, si esto no funciona habré perdido la esperanza y un año de mi vida. Por suerte para mí, no vivo ni en el 2 ni en el 1, ahí los entrenamientos son más rigurosos y por no decir obligatorios. En el 4 solo tendría que vivir y entrenar en la academia hasta los 11 y si decidiera quedarme más tiempo hasta los doce. Luego las autoridades se contentaran con el entrenamiento que nos den en la escuela, pero sin embargo, en mi familia soy conocido por terco y desde hace semanas que estoy haciendo honor a ese título.

_o_

_**Solo para aclarar, en ese momento de la historia Finnick tendría unos 10. La academia seria el lugar donde los chicos de los distritos 1,2 y 4 entrenan hasta los 18 pero como no me hubiera gustado narrar como si él estuviera entrenando el 100% del tiempo pues este es el producto**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews.**_


End file.
